Bump in the Night
by WittchWay
Summary: Mpreg, HpSs Harry grows a tail and horns. A sign of male fertility... this catches the eyes of many including Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1 Bump

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit. English is not my native language so please excuse errors. This will be slash implied and a Mpreg, this is also a challenge in RussianHp so you may see similar stories with the same theme.

Summary: Harry grows a tail and horns, a sign of male fertility, he catches the eye of many including Severus Snape. HP/SS, slash implied. MPREG (male pregnancy), Erotic thoughts, suggestive advances and inappropriate touching of ones tail and horns. In a quirky little mood when I wrote this.

Bump in the Night

Chapter 1 The Nub

By WittchWay

Harry had been lying in bed for hours trying to get comfortable and with little success. No matter which way he moved it felt like a spring from the bed was poking him in the back. He was seriously considering flipping the mattress to see if that would help. But not wanting to wake the whole of his dorm all he could do was squirmed from side to side and hope he would find a comfortable position… but that didn't seem to work, the poking sensation seemed to follow him around.

Frustrated and tired he crawled out of bed and began pushing on different parts of the bed to see if he could locate the haywire spring. Running his hand the length of the bed Harry pressed here and there, his hands searching and searching yet finding nothing.

He heard the curtains behind him stir and with a quick glance over his shoulder he saw Ron's redhead poke out, "What's wrong Harry…A dream?" his voice concerned yet mirrored with sleep.

"No, a spring in my bed, it's been poking me in the back all night." He pressed again on the mattress unable to locate the spring. "I just can't seem to find the spot where it's poking through."

Ron swung his bare feet to the floor, coming over to stand next to Harry. "I think the beds are feather down Harry?" Ron pressed on the mattress looking for the alleged lump. Finding no lump Ron Weasley climbed into the bed and lay down just as Harry would. He squirmed one way then another. "I don't feel anything."

"You're to far down in the bed, I'm not that tall. Scoot up some." Harry watched his friend wiggle his way around the bed.

Ron moved toward the top of the bed, scooting from side to side. Up then down. "I don't feel anything, mate." He crawled out the opposite side of the bed. "Lay down and point to where it's at".

Harry got back in bed and lay on his back, he could feel the lump instantly, he didn't know how Ron could have missed it. It poked again on his lower back and was seriously uncomfortable. He placed his hand under his back searching for the spot on the mattress but as he did so his fingers hit a nub on the lower part of his back instead. Harry sat up, "_what the_…" he pulled up his pajama top, twisting his body around to see his back, yet unable to see anything.

"What is it?" he panicked.

Ron squinted and touched the bump, "It's like you spine is growing out of your back." He commented, poking at the bump again and again. Then snickering, "It's a spot that went mad-eye on you." Ron giggled and poked at it again, running the palm of his hand over it. "It's kind of nice to touch." Ron gave it another little rub and then a tweak, his eyes glazed over as a strange sensation ran through his body. It was a thrilling sensation making him tingle in all the right spots.

Harry jumped off the bed as the tingling started to course through his own body as well. Shaking he pulled his pajama top back in place, he was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with his best friend. "I think I'll _just_ see Madam Pomfrey in the morning…_thanks_ though." He waited for Ron to go around to his side of the bed. But Ron didn't he just stood there with a sort of glazed, hungry look on his face… 

Ron stumbled forward, coming towards Harry in three quick steps. His cheeks burning, "_You_ could sleep in my bed Harry, with _me_." Ron nodded his voice heavy and low.

Harry twisted his face up, Ron stood uncomfortable close to him, hovering over him, nearly a head taller, "_Ron_," he said loudly, "We already determined it wasn't the bed…it was…the spot…_on my_ back".

Ron nodded, "Right… _right_, yeah" Ron climbed into his bed, "_You could_… anyway, you know, if you didn't want to be alone and all." Ron's pale green eyes' sparkled hopefully, blinking in an attempt of innocence, _wickedly_.

Harry snarled, "_No Ron_." He climbed angrily into his own bed, "_Go_ to sleep," Harry made a dramatic effort of shutting his bed curtains shutting his friend out. Harry slipped his hand under his pillow fingering his wand, just incase. _What the hell was going on_? _That look in Ron's eyes was disturbing and since when did Ron leer at him in such a way. It made him feel a little dirty._

In the dark of his bed Harry tried to get comfortable and forget about Ron. He lay first on his side and then on his stomach. But those weren't his normal sleeping positions and he just couldn't sleep that way. He tried putting one of his pillows under his back and to sleep at a slight angle, this position was much better but he could still feel the lump in the bottom of his back.

Harry was silent for a moment, listening for any sound of movement in the dorm and was relieved when he finally heard Ron's light snores coming from the other bed. Harry listened for any other sound but when none came he was finally able to turn his mind to this thing on his back. He was totally confused by it, Was it a pimple that had gone funny, or had someone hexed him, was he sick and didn't know it? Maybe he had been injured during last week's quidditch match against Ravenclaw, that bludger had come awful close, maybe it had nicked him.

Harry thought about it late into the night and wasn't even aware when he finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Harry didn't sleep long, he was naturally a restless sleeper, tossing and turning throughout the night. And now with this strange bump on his back his mind was cluttered with thoughts of that and constantly reminded of it every time he moved. Finally giving up on sleep he rose slowly from his bed hoping to grab a quick shower and head down to see Madam Pomfrey before breakfast and the first class of the day.

The sun was just grazing the horizon as he entered the boy's bathroom. Accessing he was alone Harry quickly striped naked and stood before the full-length mirror to get a look at this mysterious lump. Harry touched it gently with his fingertips, it was quite a noticeable bump, hard and solid, the skin stretched over it as if it was a new development, (which it was), it really did look like something was trying to grow right out of his back. Harry smirked, as he looked in the mirror tweaking it a little just as Ron had. It did feel slightly odd but warm to the touch and a little tingly sensation ran through his body. Whatever it was he just hoped Madam Pomfrey could remove it and quick.

Harry grabbed his shower and finished dressing in silence, brushed his teeth and began to brush his hair. He knew it was a hopeless but he did it out of habit more then anything. As Harry brushed his hair that way and this way he brushed toward the front of his head and as he did this the bristles of the brush scrapped his scalp rather hard.

In pain Harry pulled back the fringe from his forehead.

And there decorating the top of his head were two little bumps, not unlike the one on his back. These were small and were placed on either side of his head, where his forehead met his hairline.

They weren't very big and like the nub on his back the skin was stretched tight till it was almost white in color. Harry flattened down his hair, looked at himself in the mirror, blinked confusedly and lifted the fringe back up again.

They were still there, two little bumps. Hard and stumpy. Harry poked at them, tweaking each, running his hand over this new development.

Harry snorted, somebody had definitely hexed him and as soon as he found out whom, they were going to pay…and painfully.

Flattening down his hair again he quickly gathered up his school bag and headed out toward the infirmary.

Just as Harry entered the infirmary Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office holding fresh white sheets in her hands. "_What_ are you doing here so early Mister Potter?" she moved quickly down the rows of beds tossing clean white sheets on each bed as she walked passed them, getting to the end of the row she gave a quick flick of her wand. The sheets sprang to life and began to make the bed and tuck themselves in hospital style at the corners.

"Well _what_ is it mister Potter…something you ate… headache?" her tone was quick and curt.

Harry imagined she was ready for some alone time and a quick solution. Most of the Hufflepuff's 3rd years had just spent nearly a week with her in the infirmary after a potion they were secretly making went out of control. Harry heard it was a potion to make their house better at quidditch, Harry personally thought it was very Slytherin thing to do.

"Um…Madam… I have this thing on my back…a bump of sorts."

She sighed, "Well jump up on the bed." She indicated one of the ones she had just made.

He took off his school robe draping it across the bed and sat on the edge of the bed letting his feet dangle off the side. He lifted his shirt and waited.

He instantly felt her hand go to the nub and touch it and then a snort of sorts.

"Take your shirt off Mister Potter"

He pulled it off and leaned over more feeling a little bit over exposed.

"Lie on the bed and take you pants down a bit," Her tone changed suddenly, it was very warm and sweet sounding. Her hand didn't move from the bump. He heard her whispering to herself. He looked up at her and could see the same dreamy look on her face that Ron had had last night. He wasn't sure about this, _Maybe I should just go see_ _Dumbledore_. _Why did everyone act so strange after they touched the nub?_

Harry did as he was told and laid on his stomach and lowered his pants just a bit, but held tight onto his boxers so that the crack of his arse wouldn't show. He was entirely grateful that he had even decided to wear boxers today, he didn't always.

He could feel the strong, usually forceful hands of Madam touching the area gently around the nub. He wasn't sure if it was just him or if it was just a sensitive area but it felt warm again and he wasn't to pleased with her touching it.

"Was I hexed," he asked.

Pomfrey looked up at him as if forgetting he was there, her eyes were fogged over with the same hungry lustful look Ron's had.

"No mister Potter" she became her burly self again and walked away.

Harry confusedly watched her go into her office_. Was his visit over? Was he cured? Was she coming back with one of her potions? Could he pull his pants back up?_

Well tune in next week to find out just what the _nub_ is going on….

TBC…

So tell me what you think, give a review my little Firebolt's


	2. Chapter 2 Bump

Warning: JKR gets credit

Bump in the night

Chapter 2 Hand upon Hands

By WittchWay

Harry waited and waited for madam Pomfrey to return, finally giving up he got up off the bed and pulled up his pants.

Harry rubbed softly at the spot on his lower back that was now red and sore to the touch. His hand fluttered up to touch the small nubs that graced either side of his head, perhaps he should have had her look at them first.

He whimpered suddenly as he felt the nubs on his head, they seemed to have grown in the half-hour since he had first noticed them, they seemed rounder, to have more of a point to them.

He stood at the end of the bed and looked down the long hall to see where the school nurse had gone off too. "Madam Pomfrey," He called. His voice echoed down the long room.

Still there was no answer or any other sound in the room, all was silent. Wondering if he should just go or wait, he sighed, making up his mind he pulled his shirt and robe back on and gathered up his books. He was really hungry this morning and didn't want to miss breakfast before class.

"Madam…I'm going." He called again down the hall, figuring if she had gone to get a potion for him she would have said something.

Harry tossed his school bag over one shoulder and waited another moment to see if she would object. Deciding that if she wanted him to take a potion or had a cure she would have to come find him.

Harry had barely made it to the double doors that led back out to the main castle when the doors swung open nearly knocking into him.

Dumbledore burst through the doors closely followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall. Surprising McGonagall was the one with the sneer on her face, she looked roughly put together, her bun of hair wasn't as neat as it usually was.

Startled Harry backed up, _was his injury that bad that Madam Pomfrey had to wake up his head of house_.

His eyes quickly darted to Snape the Slytherin head of house and potions master. The man was looking at him with indifference and a little irritation but Harry had the distinct impression that was from the early hour… more than it was from him being in the Hospital wing on a Tuesday morning.

Snape was immaculately put together as he always was. Black knee length waistcoat and black slacks, his robes hung off his shoulders, held in place with dark silver serpents' buttons. The positioning was important for the swirl of ones cloak.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, the blue twinkle in his eye looked watery.

"Headmaster?" Harry questioned. The old man looked sad and tired and tugged lightly on his silver beard.

Pomfrey came bustling out of her office holding a beaker of a misty lavender potion.

"Here mister Potter," she quelled, thrusting the vial out at him.

Snape grabbed her wrist, "I believe we should _see_ _this_ _bump_ before you start plying the boy with one of your elixirs"

Pomfrey sneered at Snape, they had a long running disagreement on treatments for students. She believed a potion could make everything better and _he_ believed in the wait and see method. His theory was that a little pain never hurt anybody…not to mention pain was a stern reminder of the trouble they had caused and so what if they passed out from pain. _At least the patient was quiet_.

"Harry why don't you pop back on the bed so we can take a look," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled strangely as he reached out to touch Harry's shoulder, guiding the boy back toward the bed. The headmaster gripped Harry's shoulder strongly, as he touched the boy his cornflower blue eyes darkened in color, the rims outlined in black, giving him an almost sinister look. He stared at Harry intently.

"Harry" he muttered as a lone finger came up to caress the boy's neck right above his shirt collar. It was an intimate touch, personal and familiar. A Sensational warmth raced through each of their bodies.

Harry jumped back, colliding with the bed which moved as he hit it causing a loud screeching noise to sound throughout the room.

Dumbledore blinked several times as if waking from a dream. He looked slightly confused to find himself in the infirmary with his hand out stretched before him.

McGonagall which had been hovering over Potter in a leering fashion stepped back as if she just realized the look upon her own face and was now disgusted with the thought.

Harry Potter squirmed he wasn't sure about this. The way they were looking at him, leering at him… the way Madam Pomfrey kept stroking her own chin, chest, breasts… it was all very odd. He couldn't understand how everyone he suddenly came into contact with was acting very strange.

Harry had a sudden urge to make a run for it but he had to know what this thing was growing on his back and out of his head. He subconsciously touched each of the bumps again, then flattened down his bangs. He had to know what was going on, the bumps on his head were starting to ache almost as if they desired to be touched and rubbed. His skinned tingled

But the way professors were looking at him was unsettling. The only thing he could figure out was that someone had hexed him with a love charm or perhaps a lust charm and that was why everyone was acting all crazed around him.

Feeling he had no choice Harry eased back onto the bed making sure to keep one foot on the floor at all times.

"Lay down Potter, " Snape snapped at him instantly.

Harry eyed him wearily, he seemed the only one not affected by whatever it was _he had_.

"Why don't you just look at the bumps on my head instead…sir?"

"You have bumps on your head as well…Why didn't you say so earlier," aggravated Pomfrey yanked his head forward nearly forcing his nose into her amble bosoms and started pulling at his hair searching for the bumps.

"Look at this…" she breathed heavily. Her voice was low and lusty sounding, she touched one bump then the other. Her cold fingers instantly warming as she began to rub one smallish bump, "Oh my…yes" she moaned, her lips parting.

A warm cozy sensation ran through Harry's body, he leaned into the touch, he suddenly had a strong urge to rub his head against the out stretched hand in a feline sort of way. Shivering and nearly unable to stop himself he grabbed the footboard of the bed and pulled himself away from the touches.

Gasping and severely aroused Harry slumped back onto the bed. _What the hell was going on? Madam Pomfrey's touches were addictive, sensual… he needed them._

"I believe I need to see that lump on your back again mister Potter… on your stomach." She grabbed the sleeves of his robes and hastily started to yank them up over his head. Harry barely had time to register a cry of protest.

His hair was tossed and glasses knocked skew. His robes were quickly tossed aside.

Sighing Harry did as he was told and again, laid down on his stomach and raised his shirt. It was all against his better judgement but he had to know what was going on. Was he going to have surgery like his cousin Dudley had that time Hagrid gave him a pigtail? He certainly hoped not. If the bumps on his head were growing surely this thing on his backside was as well.

He was barely down on the bed when he felt Madam Pomfrey's rough hands pulling on his pants then a swift swat on his bottom, "Lift your hips Mister Potter." she tufted.

Harry whimpered and lifted his hips as instructed.

As he did so his pants were hastily down around his ankles in no time, knowing his boxers were going to be next he held onto them for dear life. But still madam Pomfrey managed to get them down a bit, barring half his arse.

A cold rush of air greeted his bum giving him a chill. Harry whimpered this was beyond embarrassing, his bum half-exposed, his professors looking at it, and touching him. He made a move to get up, he was very uncomfortable with this whole situation. But hands were holding him down, holding him from wiggling away, they were all touching the nub on his back.

Harry tried to remain calm, he had to fight the urge to scream _get away _but he had to let them all get on with it. He could only hope they came up with a solution quickly and this whole mess would soon be over with.

They touched, poked, pressed a wand against it (well he could only hope it was a wand), one of them was rubbing it in a circular motion and someone else in an anti–circular motion. Each hand was cold and clammy when they started and warmed the longer they touched it.

The touch of each fingertip sent strange shivers down his body. It felt good yet arousing, but it was so wrong that his body was reacting to the touches of his professors. He felt violated, yet yearned for their touches when they were gone. He wanted more yet wanted to jump from the bed and scream at them all of them to stop.

"Does it hurt Potter," it was Snape in his dismissive tone as if it didn't matter to him at all, his usual tone for addressing Potter.

He could fell the cold of the man move closer and finally touch him. His hand was naturally warm as he usually kept his hands tucked into the sleeve of his robes.

"No sir…it tingles though."

"Tingles how, Mister Potter?"

"…" Harry buried his head in the small infirmary pillow.

"What was that Mister Potter," he snapped.

Swallowing his pride and gathering all his Gryffindor courage "it feels good when you touch it…anyone touches it," he whispered.

Snape pulled his hand back as if bitten by a rabid dog.

"Pomfrey do an x-ray of the bump." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and backed up a space.

Pomfrey gave a wave of her wand and a gold star appeared over Mister Potter's nub, the star grew and until it was about the size of parchment. The outline of the bones of Harry's back appeared, the parchment quickly became translucent. Snape grabbed it out of mid air and held it up to the morning light that was now pouring through the infirmary windows. Pomfrey grabbed it out of his hand and held it up for herself, she looked at it closely and finally nodded.

The nub on his back appeared to be bone and it was attached to his spine. Almost like a dog's skeleton.

Stumped Pomfrey reached out and touched the base of the nub again. Rubbing it in a circular motion, humming to herself she let her hand slip down to caress Harry's butt cheek.

With a wild shriek Harry jumped from the bed, the pants around his ankle hindered his movement and he fell to the floor. His bare bottom resting on the cold stone floor. His arousal instantly gone.

Harry jumped to his feet and quickly pulled up his pants. He snatched his robes from the foot of the bed and pulled them on. He wanted as much clothes covering him as possible.

"Just tell me what wrong with me." Harry shrieked pulling his wand.

"Potter put down that wand before you put some ones eyes out." Snape barked.

"My dear boy" Dumbledore eased forward, "there is nothing wrong with you…I'm sure it's a simple charm…I shall consult professor Flitwick about it's removal."

"Hurry along to breakfast with your classmates, Mister Potter." McGonagall excused him, her voice a little misty in tone, her fingers twitching by her side.

Harry grabbed his schoolbooks. A bunch of loons that lot were, he was going to research this on his own. It was more then a simple hex or charm. This thing on his back was attached to his spine. What ever it was growing out of him had feelings and made him feel things it normally didn't. It made those around him feel things they normally didn't, he hoped. It was powerful, he could feel it.

This task was right up Hermione's alley. He had to talk to her.

He dashed for the door.

"Oh… Mister Potter…_Harry_" Dumbledore strode forward, "If you ever need to talk or just a private place to think… my offices are always open to you." he winked a sly suggestive look crossed his face.

Harry shuddered, "right" he squeaked and was out the door quickly.

His mind raced with irritation, what the hell was wrong with these people. _Was the headmaster really coming on to him. Was Pomfrey really feeling up his bottom, Was McGonagall really a dirty minded leering women. And why wasn't Snape affected. Did anything ever affect that man._

We shall see my little cauldron droppings…

TBC…

Review my dears.


	3. Chapter 3 Bump

Warning: Full credit to JKR. HP/SS

Oh my an update… _I'm all a flutter._

As a cauldron dropping you took offense though I see in your eyes you were slightly amused. And here I've abused you all these long months with no new chapter and so here in the dead of the night I give you another offering of my cold and feverish mind and shall pray that writers block not strike again, for that would truly be a sin… And so lets us commence to the story my dears for I am sure it is a tale (no pun intended) you wish to hear of fertile men and naughty boys and dirty old men.

Bump in the night

Chapter 3 What's right is usually wrong.

By WittchWay

Harry Potter closed the infirmary door with a soft click and leaned back against the door and whimpered. It was all he could do, he felt dirty…._dirty and somehow used_. His body had betrayed while his mind tried to comprehend those naughty touches.

What had over come his professors was beyond his realm of comprehension: that leer of McGonagall's had been beyond appropriate, the way her hand fluttered over her body…. Well it just made him shudder with fright, not that his own behavior hadn't been equally appalling… and that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes would never have the same meaning again.

Harry knew he should be more concerned with what was happen but he wasn't, his mind was exhaustedly out of focus on the whole matter. His brain raced with potential scenarios of what could be happening to him, to his professors, each scenarios was stranger then the next, each unlikely.

Harry gave a start as he heard the professors nearing the infirmary doors he was now leaning against. Dashing to the end of the hall he turned once to make sure no one was following him. Most of the school was still deserted due to the early hour, _which he was thankful for._ He just wanted to get down to breakfast without running into any of his fellow classmates or any other of the professor.

Hoisting the school bag high up on his shoulder he jumped over the trick stair in the main staircase and made his way toward the great hall for breakfast but stopped just outside the main doors. He didn't know if he could risk the attention of the other students.

Harry was tempted to skipped breakfast all together that morning but really he was beyond starving. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. But the thought of running into Ron and potentially his professors in the great hall was nauseating.

Going to the kitchens himself was an option, his only hesitation being the house-elves and how they would react around him. Would they even have a reaction to this curse of his? Did it even affect magical creature like house-elves? Harry shuddered, the thought of Dobby trying to touch him or his little elf self. Harry blink trying to shake the visual from his head.

His stomach growled again in protest and hunger, patting his tummy in assurance he gave in and entered the great hall, keeping his head down and moved straight ahead toward the bare Gryffindor table.

It was days like this Severus Snape regretted being a wizard, if he was a simple muggle he could just call in to work sick and no one would be the wiser for it, but when you're a potions master… well you get the point, you could always down a brew for what ails you, _it was expected of you_.

He should of known today was going to be a headache when he was rudely woken at 5:45 this morning and told to come straight away to the infirmary. Now that he thought of it he really should get a place outside the castle, now that the Dark Lord was gone it would be safe. If nothing else for the peace and quiet that surely would accompany it.

It wasn't even 7am and already it felt as if he had put in a full day at this _cursed _school, what else this day would bring he didn't know but if it was weirder than three strange professors, two lumps on the head of Potter, One stub on a rump, (and a Longbottom in a pear tree), he just might forget this day and start the first official owl off day. _Merlin _It was days like this he missed the inopportune summoning of Voldemort, at least the Dark Lords timing always got him out of these Hogwarts messes.

Snape rubbed his forearm he was half tempted to face a Death eaters gathering. Sighing he stopped switching to rub his nose instead, he looked silently over the great hall, cautiously taking another sip of his coffee. Not many students had arrived in the dinning hall which wasn't surprising given the hour. He was still the lone teacher at the staff table, which is how he liked it, rare though it was.

Several students were scattered about at the various tables. Quite a few Ravenclaws were up eating breakfast with their books propped up against the serving bowls studying already. Two Slytherins, no Hufflepuff's (which wasn't surprising) and just a handful of Gryffindor's.

Potter sat far away from the other students who were casting him half glances, If he were the boy he would have skipped breakfast and headed for the library to research that lump of his but as it was Potter was piling food on his plate as if he had been deprived of it for several days. He began to shovel it in with one hand and was writing on the parchment to his right side at the same time.

Snape shook his head. Watching children eat was nauseating at best… but watching a growing teenage boy eat never ceased to amaze him…the way they piled it on, twirling their tongues around the rim of the spoon searching for every last crumb. Revolting and Potter was no different… Snape narrowed his eyes, squinting…. _though _there was something… something not quite as disgusting as the others, he watched again as the thin pink tongue darted forward licking the swell of the spoon, searching for every last morsel of cream, the lick of the boys lips, the flutter of his eyes as he delighted in his morning sugar.

Snape stood suddenly, knocking back his chair as he did so, craning his neck to get a better look of the boy… yes… yes there was something without doubt unique about Potter, he was like no teenage boy he had every seen… he was so _pretty_, beautiful even, not the ugly harsh angles like his father had at his age, raven tossed hair hanging in his green eyes. He had grown as tall as his father in the last year. He had smooth, round features that made him very angelic…it was so very tantalizing and enchanting.

Enchanting… enchanting…en…chan…ting.

But Snape didn't have a chance to even finish his thought.

"Damn it…. Damn it" Snape growled, _what the hell, was that Granger?_

And indeed it was.

The Gryffindor with all the ethics of a Ravenclaw. Books clutched to her chest, school bag filled with more on her shoulder and she hadn't _as of yet _got wind of Harry Potters little problem. Surely more books would follow.

But as she slide into her seat across from her fellow Gryffindor, greeting him with morning cheer, opening her transfiguration book to her place of study, she suddenly wasn't in the mood for silly things like studying.

Her fellow Gryffindor sat right across from her after all. It seemed silly not to chat him up a bit.

Hermione smiled up at him, realizing suddenly that he was talking to her and had been for a while.

"…. and then Hermione she touched my bum…."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Yes, she would very much like to see his bum… even touch it. Had he been offering? It really was quite a shame, in all the years they had been friends she had never seen it. Not once. Friends usually saw glimpses of body parts as they grew up, a little tit for tat as it was.

Some even experimented with each other, just as practice… yes she had heard of that from the other girls in her dorm. Kissing, touching…friends with benefits, that's what her muggle cousin had called it. It had seemed ghastly at the time but now… now she could see the appeal of such things.

She really should bring that up, after all they were growing up.

Hermione stood suddenly and came around the table, a strange gleam in her eyes. Her walk a little predatorily in its glide, her hands on her waist, a slight swing in her hips, brushing back her school robes, revealing the school issued skirt and blouse beneath. She straddled the bench next to Harry, "Hi, Harry," she hissed, her breath a soft whisper in his ear, her hand moving between them coming to rest upon his thigh.

Harry stopped talking, as her body somehow found the space to move even closer. Her breast brushed against his arm, A wet mouth suddenly was sucking on his ear, pulling the little lobe into the moist warmth.

"Hermione… I'm trying to tell you something…" he gasped as the hand on his thigh began to rub in a circular movement…. He knew that if he didn't stop her soon he wouldn't be able to fight his own treacherous body… but he couldn't help but wonder why this was happening again. Why was a person who had always just been a friend touching him and in more than a brotherly way? Was he that desirable…

But he need not have to worry.

For a lone Slytherin professor was in the room… and he had seen quite enough of this _display_. That girl touching his property.

__

Yes… he had to go over there and claim what was rightly his. Protect what was his.

Snape growled and stalked toward the Gryffindor table pulling his wand in the process.

His mind raced through every hex he knew, it was simply a matter of which one to use on the girl. Something painful that much was obvious.

Obvious indeed.

For we all know that there is a fine line between pain and pleasure… that is if one has even a morsel of talent. Which none of us doubt Severus Snape has… _Thankfully _spring fever is upon us and with that comes frisky thoughts, playful spirits and …wandering long thin potion stained fingers.

Hmmm wandering fingers indeed.

TBC…

Now dip your nip in that well of ink and leave a review, for a writer can not survive on mere thoughts of greatness alone, she must be told of it.

Flames are welcomed to…


	4. Chapter 4 Bump

Warning:JKR owns the characters and universe it would seem. This is a very mature rating. So don't be an ass just go away. _I will look over the grammar of this chapter at a later date._

Fear not fair readers, for it is _I _your author. I bring with me a much needed update… Happiness bliss and bum touching await you. ..(The characters bums… if you're touching your own bum please don't share… on list send that is, send me private emails. wink)

Um … what was I saying…. Damn I had a whole speech…. rubs head ( the one on my shoulders) … double damn… got distracted with bums and heads….

Well anyways here's an update….

/goes back to rubbing head/

Bump in the Night

Chapter 4 Run Harry Run

By WittchWay

Severus Snape stalked across the great hall, his wand arm already outstretched before him as he went. His eyes were locked on the messy haired Gryffindor and his bushy haired friend. Snape growled, rubbing at his twitching nose, at the foul scent of sexuality coming of the girl, it was the heated scent of male musk that raised the hairs on his neck. The earthy mix of moist, sweet, sensual fertile heat…

Snape could feel his own body tingle. His groin stir in interest.

Faltering in his step Severus Snape suppressed the urge to press the palm of his hand into his lower body part. His wand wavering in its erect placement.

He huffed as he came to a stop. He breathed in heavily again… it wasn't the same, the smelled was different, tasted different… it was the old dry air of Hogwarts, the heavy sent of stone and wood, the stink of students, of the morning meal, of sausages.

Snape sniffed again, several times in fact. He couldn't tell one student scent from another. He rubbed at his nose again and sniffed. He didn't know what made him think just a moment ago he could smell Potter and Granger individually.

Snape looked back to where Potter sat, he didn't have time to analyze it, because just then Granger and Potter tussle with a result of Potter falling backwards off the bench seat. Granger gave a devilish smirk and slid out of her seat next to him with all the grace of someone who was a real wildcat in bed. Snape didn't doubt for a moment that shortly after graduation there would be many redhead children staining the world.

Granger didn't wait, she straddled Harry, hiking up her school robes.

Snape growled, this was all very very wrong. _Students and teacher, students and students. _He didn't know what was happening to everyone but he certainly planned on getting to the bottom of it. Starting now, he would start by questing Potter.

With one swift movement he pulled the girl off Potter, and yanked Potter to his feet.

Granger stumbled, regained her footing and glared at Snape, something no student had dared do in sight of him. Her eyes narrowed, her body ridget with anger, she slowly reached her hand into her robes pulling her wand, pointing it straight and steady at the professor. "I bid you to unhand what is mine Professor Snape," Hermione's voice was little more than a hiss.

Snape pushed Potter behind him, this was going to be bad not that she was a match for him but Granger was a strong witch, a knowledgeable witch. Who knew what spell she would use to obtain what she _thought _was hers?

Snape raised his wand again, he could feel Potter press his lean form against his back, his head hiding at the space between his shoulder blades. It felt good, damn good. He couldn't help but think why it was he wasn't reacting. Except for those few moments previously he had no desire for the boy. Well no more than he usually had for the male form, appreciative he was for it but he wasn't desperate and riddled with desire so deep that he was overloaded with need and want.

It was two very different type of desire. He took a step, in sync with Potter, the boy moved easily back with him, step for step.

"Professor, I shall ask you this final time to let go of him or I will be forced to hex you." She raised her wand as if to make her point.

But the words were barely out of her mouth when the doors to the great hall opened and in came quite a few students and then more and more proceeded through the doors. The breakfast hour would soon be in full swing.

Several groups of students proceeded straight to their house tables, while others stopped to watch the scene unfolding before them.

Snape noticed several of them had the glossy look of interest, their eyes darting around the room to find what they to would soon desire.

Snape ground his teeth he would soon have a full blown riot on his hands, young men and women at their sexual peek no less. Bond by hormones and urges, bond by desire and doing what felt right in the moments.

And he knew Potter was reacting as well, just like he had in the infirmary. He could feel Potter pressing hard against him, holding on to him, the swish of his hips as they rocked against his posterior. He could feel hum of a delicate purr in his ear, the vibration of Potters chest against his back. The feeling was so right, It could make any man turn and take what was there, it would make any human with an inch of desire claim what surly was being offered.

But he couldn't… not now at least.

Students of all ages were nearing them, some had their wands at the ready, others were shedding their robes and clothing beneath. Some where in the tangle he caught a glimpse of the top of professor Flitwick's wizards hat. The small man was a notorious perv. Snape knew he couldn't let them get any closer, for the closer they were the harder it was going to be to get them out of this mess.

"Potter," he whispered over his shoulder, "When I say run… go. Find someplace safe and hide."

Snape edged them back to the end of the Gryffindor table, keeping Granger in his sight. But it was getting difficult, another large group of students entered the great hall. Lead by Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin, they headed casually toward their section of table. Only to stop and turn instantly in their direction. Nott moved away at a rapid pace, pushing and shoving his way to the front of the crowd.

Snape growled, Nott was a dangerous little boy. The boy was raised on the dark arts, enjoyed the darkness of the magic he could create. Nott's eyes didn't once land on his professor they were only on Potter, they grey of his eyes widened, his lips twisted into a predatory smirk.

Malfoy was behind him pulling on his shirt sleeve, "Nott get behind me," he shoved the boy back, placing himself in the front, _prime_, position. A small scuffle broke out among the boys, shoving and pushing, Snape seized the moment of distraction and shoved Potter from him, "Run Harry run," he yelled.

Snape didn't wait to see if Potter was going, the great hall had broken out into chaos, students were fighting, some made grabs at him and he assumed Potter. The cries of Stupefy and petrificus totalus were echoing off the walls. Granger was the first to fall at the curses thrown, Nott and Malfoy would eliminate each other just fine, Snape didn't concern his self with them. It was the other Slytherins he was concerned with, the ones that hadn't come over to the Gryffindor table.

The ones that stood by their table, the ones that were silently blocking Potters escape.

But it didn't matter Potter wasn't running, he was on all fours on the ground, his back arched. He was shaking like mad… and then a blood curdling screamed ripped from the boys chest. A howl of pain and desire. The scream seemed to go on and on. The whole room had stopped their fighting to watch, fascinated with what was happening right before them.

Potter fell to his side moaning in pain, clawing at his clothes, tearing at them, yanking his pants down to reveal his bare bottom beneath. Harry Potter raised his wand casting a singe charm on his pants that were now down around his ankles. He burned them right in half. The leg part hanging from each of his legs, his boots blocking their full removal. Harry lay panting wearily on the ground, gasping for air, clutched his head.

Snape looked over the heads of the students, they were all distracted watching Potter wither in agony, Malfoy and Nott still griping the front of each others robes in their struggle. Granger still passed out cold on the floor.

But Snape could see their little hands twitching, their little minds racing. He needed to get Potter out of there and quick.

Pushing through the few students in his way and pulled Potter to his feet. He was momentarily stunned as he released Potters arm, he now knew why the boy had removed his pants, why he had cried out in pain. He had a tail… a full length tail.

Giggles…

Tail… has so many implications its not funny now is it. I am telling you a tale… about a tail while they are all trying to get a piece of tale… tail.

TBC…

Review my sweet little tarts. For I shall bake you another chapter in just a few short moments.


	5. Chapter 5 Bump

Warning: Full credit to JKR. Sorry this is late, went to Taco Bell and lost all track of time… I'll fix spelling and grammar errors when I feel like it. Which won't be anytime soon. I'll sure you'll figure out what I meant. I trust in in you intelligence… (that's a little ass kissing so you leave a good review)

Bump in the Night

Chapter 5 No Harry _really _run…

By WittchWay

"Run Harry run," Snape bellowed, instantly regretting his action.

The noise seemed to wake quite a few of the students, and several more students that previously had little interest in the going on's stood now as well. Others were pulling their wands, more still were winding their way through the crowd. Several were disposing themselves of their clothing.

Snape panicked, he felt like the only sane one in the lot. _Mind you he usually felt that way._ He knew he was going to have a riot on his hands if he didn't get Potter out of here soon.

Potter turned to look at him, a cross between fear and one of desire etched upon his face. Snape knew this day was going to lead to bad things... he just might see something he would regret. He did not like to think of his students in any type of sexual way... at least in group activities… not that he didn't fantasize about his students after all how could you not look at Potter pleasant backside or take a gander at Malfoy's slender hips, or how the Zabini boys shoulder curved into his neck so gracefully…

…Back to the situation at hand.

"Go... hide." Snape said with more force, barely masking his feelings.

Potter was about to be in serious danger; breakfast was about to be in full swing, more students would arrive, the professors would descend from their hiding places. Snape knew he could not witness another round of Dumbledore getting off on touching Potters "backside"… not to mention something was stirring in his own body, a prickly longing feeling.

"RUN," screamed Snape, Harry gave a start, he had never seen panic like this in his professor.

Harry glanced once more at Snape, The remains of his pants dangling down around his ankles. He was torn, he didn't know what to do…. Listen to Snape and run or turn and start nuzzling the neck of the pretties boy and girl or perhaps even Snape.

Harry pivoted in his spot, whimpering. His tail tingling like mad… gasping Harry did as he was told and ran.

Moments later bursting through the doors of the great hall, his tail swinging wildly behind him.

But the entrance way was filled with more students: coming from the dungeons, the basement off to the left and descending the main staircase. Harry veered away from them, not wanting to stop he did the only sensible thing he could think of …he ran for the front doors of the castle.

Bursting out onto the front lawns of the school, Harry continued to run, though he had no idea where he was going. But as he ran he noticed he was running a little faster than his normal speed, he had always been a good runner, _what with Harry hunting and all_, but this speed, this agility was uncanny. With swish of his tale he could turned on a knut, another flick he moved with such dexterity that it scared him a little. What was he? What had happened to him? Was he poisoned, tampered with, was it hereditary?

He didn't have time to think about it, he had to find a hiding spot, he had to find cover, his only hope at his moment being professor Snape, at least he thought so, Snape seemed the only one left with a brain in his head. And Snape had always saved him before.

ssHPss

Harry ignored the mist that had come in the over night hours but had yet to burn off with the rising sun. he slowed in his pace, jogging through groups of low lying clouds, leaving him chilled to the bones, his robes damp feeling. He had little idea of where he was going, the school grounds were huge, littered with hiding places and even more dangerous places not to hide. Like the place he was headed now.

Harry slowed to a fast walk as he neared Hagrid's hut and the giant pumpkin patch out back. Hagrids seemed like the most reasonable of places to hide but turned suddenly, what if _it _affected Hagrid or Fangs… though little seemed to penetrate the giant what with his tough troll skin, he had witness on many occasions spells bounce right off the man. Though if _this _had an effect on the man…It would be unlikely that Harry would be able to fight him off or reason with him for that matter… needless to say he wasn't sure how his own body would betray him. Since this started he found everything appealing… suits of armor in the halls, most of the Slytherins, the curtains hanging around his bed. It there was a possibility for friction his body was happy.

Harry jogged passed Hagrid's making his way toward the greenhouses on the side of the school.

Harry grimaced as he headed toward the greenhouses in their neat little row. He could only see the tops of them as the fog was so thick, but that wasn't what was bothering him, he had never noticed how close the greenhouses were to the forbidden forest before.

His eyes scanned the edge of the forest, the woods were a definite no on his part. At this stage he had to distance himself from anything that might be tempted by him. He just had to find a nice place to hide out for a while. Some place warm and dry and comfortable.

As he neared the greenhouses he noticed the lights were on in greenhouse #1. There seemed to be a slight flicker of movement within the glass structure. He could only assume it was professor Sprout who as usual had no knowledge of the chaos that was ensuing at the school.

Harry watched her dark shadow move back and forth through the structure, he could only guess she was preparing for a class in that greenhouse. So Harry moved toward greenhouse # 3, there was a storage cupboard in back that would make a good hiding spot, he had gotten the feeling on more than one occasion there was a spot in back where professor Sprout slept to be near her favorite _plants_.

Harry moved swiftly toward the door, gave a small tap with his fingernail just incase it was occupied, waited for any type of sign he was not welcomed and opened the door… but as Harry opened the door to #3 and stepped through he knew it had been a mistake.

#3 is where the mandrakes had been kept his second year and apparently several were still. He had never imagined that they were still at the school. The students had never worked with the mandrakes again passed that year. Not to mention he had been inside #3 for class since then and he had never seem them on any of those occasions.

Harry nodded at several of them, they were no longer teenagers moving from one pot to another, they were now adults, large adults about the size of a medium size dog.

Several of them eyed him suspiciously, the green leaves on their heads moving as if a breeze was blowing in the building. Though there was none.

Harry took step back toward the door, his heart beating fast in his chest, all he could remember from Herbology class was that the cry of an adult Mandrake could kill. He had to get out of there with out startling them and causing them to cry out.

Harry inched slowly back, his hand slipping slowly into his robes, his fingertips searching for his wand…frustrated Harry's tail flicking back and forth. With a heavy sigh Harry realized his wand was in his school bag in the great hall. He could hear it now… the salty tones of Snape bellowing run Harry run. He had to get out of there and quick. His tail was tingling madly, it started giving these extra little flicks at the thought of Snape.

Harry's tail gave another sway, a swish, its length picking up speed, back and forth it moved faster and faster, Harry hummed, a low, primal growl in his throat. He flexed his fists slowly at his side, startled his tail gave a spiral movement and slammed right into several empty clay pots that had been stacked along the wall.

Thinking he had been attacked Harry jumped back from the wall right into several of the largest adult mandrakes. The very things he had been trying to avoid.

He had little chance of fighting them off, rather smallish hands were pulling on him, touching his tail, he was suddenly aware that there were a lot more of them than he had originally thought. More were climbing out of their pots, several were distinctively male and female looking, he had never noticed such things on plants before.

And then he felt it, his own body twitching. His tail pulsating moving wildly.

Harry couldn't ignore the feel as their tiny arms pulled at him, the plant part of their head seemed more alive, tentacles shot out grabbing at him as well, Harry knew he was in trouble least one of them let out a cry but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind that a small shriek was let loose coming from the left of him. Harry closed his eyes ready to die or faint at the very least. Letting himself go slack as he slide to the floor.

Harry lay very still, he thought he could still feel the stubby fingers of mandrakes, could still feel the smell of dirt surrounding him, the press of their cold flesh upon his exposed legs.

Harry twisted his face up that didn't seem quite right, with a shuddered gasp he opened one eye, and drew back, a very disheveled professor Sprout leaned over him, the front of her robes opened, her ample bosom nearly filling out of the white flowing blouse beneath, "Hi Harry." her voice was throaty and smooth.

Harry let out a cry and attempted to scramble to his feet, only Sprout was sitting on his legs. He could do little more than just sit up, but as he did so he realized he was just to close to professor.

"I heard you knock over the pots dear, is everything okay?"

"Err." Harry commented, he wanted to say not really, this whole day had gone to hell; sleepless night, his ass being groped by perverse professors, his own body betraying him and being turned on by anything that moved including plants though he wasn't about to admit that.

"Are my dear Mandrakes giving you a hard time?" she shot them a nasty look.

"Professor, I'm losing feeling in my legs."

Sprout smiled, "As long as you don't lose feeling in the important bits."

Harry retched, he wanted to cry it was affecting her to.

"Oh dear, are you sick let mummy help you." she cooed pulling Harry forward, burying his face in her cleavage.

Heat radiated off the women's body, a sweaty smell of earth and fertilizer.

Harry tried not to panic as Sprout stroked his back, her fingers caressing the unside of his tale. Her fingers twirling around the stem of where the buttocks met tail, it was all very erotic, very thrilling to the touch. It sent something electrifying through his body.

Her fingers made his body scream for touches, for the feel of hands on him. Stubby fingers stroked his tail, up and down.

Harry was half tempted to just lay back take what she could give. The pleasure that she would make his body feel. But he could still hear Snape telling him to run, run hide…. But this was good to.

She gave a taunt pull on his tail, Harry was sure he would lose himself in the feel if he didn't get out of there.

But he couldn't will his body to move. He simple leaned back resting on his elbows, shutting his eyes, fingers touched his lips, his chest…

But they stopped as soon as they started, Harry reopened his eyes only to see professor Sprout held her wand rigid before her, a dark, jealous gleam in her eyes. Following her line of sight, Harry saw for the first time a small army of mandrakes, each out of their pots, each with there mouth partially open as if preparing to let lose a horrible deadly shriek. Several of the small creatures had small hand trowels and other gardening tools raised above their heads. They were ready to attack.

Sprout stood, pulling on Harry to stand as well. Feeling the blood rush back to his numb legs, Sprout guided him behind her for safe keeping. Her hand never leaving his body,

Upon standing Harry's mind cleared _somewhat_, he had left one dangerous situation in the great hall for another out in the greenhouses.

Moving closer to the door, only Sprout held tight to the front of his robes.

Harry kept moving still. His back against the door, slipping his hands behind his back he pressed on the doorknob hopping it would open quietly.

It did not.

Sprout looked nastily over her shoulder, attempting to pull him forward with one hand and hold her wand at the ready with the other.

Harry rocked on the heels of his boots, testing his leverage. He had very little.

"Stop it Harry… I'll be done with them in a moment…" she looked back at her wild, stalking plants… plants she usually cared a great deal about, plants she was now ready to blast to pieces if it meant she could actually get a piece.

Harry didn't wait with all the strength he could muster he gave great shove to his professor. Sprout shrieked as she stumbled forward, now griping Harry's robe for balance, but Harry rocked back quickly again and then forward once more, jerking Sprout in every direction.

This time it worked she was falling, letting go over his robe, her arms flaying in every directions, her wand giving off yellow sparks, landing on several of the mandrakes, Harry didn't wait around for the burst of anger from Sprout or from the Mandrakes. He clapped his hands over his ears and was ran out the door.

Running like he should have to start with.

Harry ran, ran until he realized he had no idea where he was going.

The sun had risen, the mist of the morning had evaporated. It was now midmorning, somewhere within the castle he could only assume life had continued. Classes had continued, people were studying, the first care of magical creatures class of the day was about to begin off in the distance.

Harry curiously eyed the 4th year Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw as they make their way across the lawn toward the greenhouses. Knowing he had to stay away from all live, breathing objects, at least he hoped breathing. If he had to defend himself against the ghost of Hogwarts he didn't know what he would do…how does one fight misty cold air, Harry stopped running… shuddering…a horrid thought had just invaded his mind… peeves wasn't a ghost.

Harry veered off, scanning the edge of the trees for movement or a place to hide… but there was none.

Continuing at a slower place, Harry move toward the back of the castle, looking for a spot at the base of the castle he would be safe, a nook he could hide in, a secret door that would let him back in.

Harry trailed his hand along the stone of the castle, feeling immensely small next to it. Nearing the base of one of the towers the stone changed to a smaller brick with gray red hues in it. As Harry followed the curve of the tower there was a smallish door about the perfect size for a house-elf to get in and out. Harry crossed his finger giving the handle a firm twist, leaning into it as he did so.

Harry tumbled forward head over heals down a small incline and landed spread eagle at the feet of Professor Severus Snape.

"About time Potter,"

About time in deed, while Harry at been out "visiting" the Herbology professor, all hell had broken lose in the castle and Snape was none to pleased…that story soon… _giggles evilly_

To Be Continued…

Review my dear little hinkypunks for we shall get to the next chapter soon… it will have classic lines like : "Stop that Potter, you'll gnaw it right off." and "Headmaster, I advise you to keep your hands to yourself." McGonagall blushing, Mandrake lovin' and Snape snorting in mirth.

The next chapter is my favorite chapter.

Side note: spell check kept wanting to change hinkypunks to Hanky-panky… JK Rowlings you have a twisted mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Bump Part A

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit.

Bump in the night

Chapter 6 A

By WittchWay

Snape grabbed Harry by the scruff of his robes, yanking him to his feet and without a word dragged him down the corridor, around the corner and down a long winding staircase.

Harry looked around with interest he had never been in this part of the castle before, it seemed newer than other sections of the castle, here the smell of stone and age wasn't as strong as it was in the main parts.

They took staircase after staircase, forever going downward, descending into the very dept of the castle, the air grew colder, the only light was that from professor Snape's wand.

Harry dragged his hand along the wall as the steps of the staircase seemed to become smaller, and then nothing but a very steep slope that just kept going… as he dragged his hand along the wall his fingers hit a small thin bump, than another and another.

Harry narrowed his eyes in the dark there were miniature portraits on the wall, hundreds maybe thousands of them, all of them wearing the Hogwarts standard school robes. There was bored expressions on most of their faces, though a few waved at him merrily others appeared to be dozing in their frames, several more were missing altogether. "What is this?" Harry said reaching up to touch one of the gold frames.

"Shh…. We don't want to draw their attention." Snape nodded toward the upper levels of the school, in a lower tone Snape explained it was a yearbook of every seventh year student that's had ever graduated from Hogwarts.

"My parents… are they here?" Harry asked gingerly touching another frame.

"Not here, these are all Slytherins, there should be a similar gallery in the Gryffindor tower.

Harry nodded, though he didn't know why, he had never seen a tower like this in his corner of the castle. Curiously watching all the portraits he continued to let Snape drag him, the professors fist twisted in his robes, holding tightly to him.

Harry was glad for the distraction of the portraits, he desperately needed the distraction, the distraction away from the way Snape's firm ass swayed. Harry knew if he could just keep his fingers on the walls they wouldn't be tempted to touch what was before him. Shuddering Harry suppressed the images popping into his mind of tackling Snape, pushing him to the ground and rubbing up against him, friction… _Merlin he wanted friction._

Harry reached up touching the potion masters hand that was fisted in the front of his robes, Snaps hand went slack, Harry pulled the hand into his. "Much better." he whispered letting the joined hands dangle before him.

Looking uncomfortable Snape nodded and jerked him forward, "Keep quiet Potter," Snape stopped, listening what for Harry did not know but as the portraits came to an end they were suddenly on level ground, gone were the stairs what lay before them was a seemingly long hallway that appeared to have no end.

Harry pulled back, coming to a complete stop. Snape stumbled a moment and stopped, his eye brow rose questioningly.

Harry looked around, this hall seemed familiar. "Come on Potter," Snape pulled his hand, this last hallway would be the most dangerous, there was no place to hide, no suits of armor to duck behind, no furniture to crawl under, no unused classrooms or offices to hide in.

It was a long corridor, pale grey stones, every 20 or so feet would be a small green stone placed in the stone flooring, it was the only decoration, if one could even call it that. Snape counted the stones as he dragged Potter with him, 8 so far. Potter wasn't paying attention to him, he was looking at the blank stone walls, he now understood why there was no portraits down here, they were under the lake, the very dampness of lake was leaking into the dungeons. Harry twisted his head squinting looking closer to the walls… only the water streaming down them wasn't going down, the water was going up the wall, Harry looked down to the stone he stood upon, the water seemed to appear from no where, simply squeezed from the cracks between the stones, trickled upward and disappeared through the ceiling.

"Professor," he whispered, his hand outstretched.

Snape hissed, "don't touch."

"What is it? Where is the water going?" Harry felt a little panicked as the water went upward.

"it's the schools water supply, if you touch it you'll contaminate it." Snape yanked him forward, against his chest. "Now try to keep quiet Potter."

Harry nodded, resting his chin on Snape's shoulders. His hand coming up to trace the curve of the mans necks, his fingertips ghosting over pale skin. Harry inhaled deeply and smiled, Snape smell fantastically male. Licking his lips, Harry could feel his tongue twitch, seeking out smooth skin.

"Now's not the time Potter," Snape pushed him away, his hand resting on the boys hips, "We have to find out what's wrong with you… what you're feeling is not real…" Snape didn't finish what he was saying, he pulled Potter closer to him, nearly lifting him off his feet. His wand raised a little higher, Snape titled his head listening in the dungeons silence.

"They know," he whispered, "they know." His dark eyes looked upward as a sudden roar of running feet echoed through the castle, shaking the stone above them.

Harry stilled the small movements of his hips he had been attempting, "They're coming for me?"

Snape growled, "Stupid boy, of course they are coming for you… you and that tail of yours."

Snape gripped Potters arm tightly and dragged him down the hall, his wand pointed directly ahead. They move faster down the hall, Snape counting the green stones in the floor, quicker and quicker they move… that is until they stop. Stone 63.

Harry presses his body against Snape's as his potions professor waved his wand, chanting at the blank stone before him, tapping once the stone slowly ground open revealing another long narrow hallway.

Harry peaked under Snape's arm as they entered a large apartment, it was a classic 8, four doors on either side of the main hall. Harry moved around Snape as the head of Slytherin watched the stone ground back into place.

"Is this yours?" Harry asked moving further down the hall, opening the first door he came to. It was a large formal living room with a stone and wood fireplace taking up an entire wall. Harry moved to the next room, a guest washroom, the next a potions lab, small but tidy, two bedrooms, a kitchen area, office space/library and less formal sitting area, with a well worn sofa and oversized chairs to match.

"It is Potter," Snape said closing the doors as he moved down the hall, "I beg you to stop invading my space. Into the lab with you." he gave Harry a shove toward the door following the boy into the room to close and getting hit in the face with tail.

ssHPss

Snape ignored Harry Potter as he moved around his private lab. He watched the boy fidget in his place near the door. He'd let him fidget a little longer. The boy had caused enough problems for today and it wasn't even noon yet. He knew Potter was bursting with question unfortunately he had very few answers, he didn't know any better than the boy did what was happening. He also didn't know who, where, how and there was no solution insight.

But this lump on Potters back was the strangest thing he had ever seen, the lump that turned into a tail. Not the lump itself or the tail itself but the reaction people had when near it or touching it.

Lumps or tails were a common hex for children to charm their enemies with but one that caused such a… _sensual _reaction like this was hard and not that common. Finding the counter hex was going to be a difficult process, if it was a hex they were trying to undo. It definitely was not going to be something a simple _finite incantatio_n was going to end.

Snape started pulling vials with stoppers from the cabinet on the north wall, "Remove your robes and those tattered pants. Up on the desk when done." he turned bringing the tray of instruments with him.

Harry disrobed, "Professor…"

"Hush Potter." Snape extended Harry's arm and set about taking small samples of blood, plucked a few samples of hair from Harry's head and walked away.

After watching Snape work for nearly half an hours Harry couldn't hold back anymore. "Why do you think it is only you can be around me?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Snape poured a yellow liquid in with his blood.

"Don't you find it odd that _you _can be around me and not be effected?"

"Its my understanding that everything involving you is _odd Mister Potter_"

Harry pulled one leg up on the desk to rest his chin upon it, letting the other bare leg dangle, swaying it back and forth. Harry pulled his tail around him to get a better look at it, coarse black hairs covered it coming to a point at the end where a white puffy ball graced the tip.

Harry ran his hand the length of it, fluffy up the tip a bit, narrow his eyes Harry gave the puff another look. There seemed to be something moving within the tail. Dropping it and jumping from the desk, Harry turned around twice before he remembered the tail was attached to him. Looking up Harry grinned shyly as Snape watched him shaking his head at his stupidity.

"Sorry…" he scratched franticly behind his ears, and then gave his rear end a healthy scratch, "There's something in my tail moving about."

Snape growled dropping the wooden spoon he had been holding onto.

"Back on the desk Potter," Snape grabbed the swaying tale out of mid sway and pulled it toward him, with barely a look, "Great Merlin Potter, you have billo's."

Harry gave him a blank look and shrugged.

"Billo's Potter, you have the magical equivalent of fleas."

TBC…

Didn't quite get to everything in this chapter. Part two will post soon.


	7. Chapter 6 B

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit. Adult themed. HP/SS

Bump in the Night

Chapter 6B

By WittchWay

Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire sighed heavily, he hadn't even tried to hide his irritation. Not that the miscreant currently sitting on his lab table would pick up on said irritation…. Potter couldn't possibly understand, … few ever did when they, themselves were the source of frustration.

Snape ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. It was almost that time again. The washing of his hair. He hated washing it so, but unfortunately scourgify could only do so much. It was the act of shutting his eyes in water that disturbed him so. He had no idea what might appear in that twenty second interval when his eyes were shut, demons, ghost, small people with clown uniforms on… None of those things had ever happen but you never knew when it might. Shivering Snape willed himself not to think of it. He had other terrors to worry about at his minute.

Looking at Potter he tried to refocus. But looking at Potter gnawing the white tip of his tail didn't help. It simply brought back the nightmare of the last few hours. Today had he had witness things and actions that one normally never experienced in their life times. Teachers in heat… teacher that had taught him as a student and had been old then, it was not a pretty sight. Students lusting after one another, yet again was never a sight to be enjoyed. Everything around him had turned crazy. Severus Snape nearly snorted, he was the only normal one. Just like he had been thinking for years.

"Professor," Harry Potter whispered, flicking the tip of his tail watching his professor carefully, Snape had that alive/hungry/disgusted look in his eyes, the one he usually got from the pleasure of yelling at students in his classroom.

Turning back to his work station he picked up his wand and stalked back to where Harry Potter sat upon one of the test tables, his chin resting upon one pale quidditch tone knee. The other dangling in a slightly seductive way.

Snape growled as he came back, knocking Potter's leg off the table, ignoring the feel of smooth skin as he did so.

He reached around the boy grabbing the tail in mid swing and pulled it toward him and began casting low-energy stunning spells on the billos, he pick several off and dropped it in one of the test caldrons that sat near by.

Harry shuddered as the long fingers ran down his tail and back up, leaning forward Harry all but purred as he got a whiff of his potion master. The smell was so heady, the male musk of the man before him was amazing, earthy yet sweet, vanilla yet medicinal...powerful_... very powerful. _

Harry clucked his tongue, biting down to stop himself from doing something he would regret. He gave another shudder as the hand stroked its way down his tail searching for fleas. Closing his eyes, he tried to suppress the purr but found he couldn't. He let the purr roll off his tongue. Rolling the 'R's'. His purr was rough, needy, yet smooth and soft, it reeked of sexuality.

Potter instantly started to purr louder … his eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure, as Snape parted the fur on his tail searching for the flea like creatures.

Snape's attempted to ignore the purring, and was succeeding amazingly well that was until Potter turned around and got up on all fours on his lab table presenting his bottom to his potions master… for better access to his tail… _of course. _

Startled Snape dropped the tail and stepped back.

Harry gave a slight wiggle of his hips. His tail out stretched.

Snape watched the tail dance back and forth, it beckoned him like a siren song.

He knew he shouldn't look but his mind was clouded and he didn't know where to look, he was torn between looking at what was being presented to him, which was a low riding pair of boxers, to accommodate a tail, the tip of the young mans bottom shown just slightly.

Or looking every where else.

Snape wiped at his nose, the fur of Potter tail made his nose twitch slightly. He had to be strong. He had to power through this mess, rid the boy of fleas, save the school from its self and get rid of this damned tail. So much to do.

"Stop that noise this instant boy." Snape bark, regrabbing the tail out of the air, pushing Potters bottom out of his way. _First things first. _

Taking a deep breath Snape, Cast a mild stunning spell on one of the billos. He picked the stunned bug off and dropped it in with all the others.

Breathing out heavily, he dropped Potter's tail and to steady himself grabbed a hold of the edge of the lab table. He took a few more deep breaths and tried to clear his mind.

Billos… his mind was to focus on the removal of billos from Potter's fur covered black and white tail. Unfortunately there was no easy solution for billos, except to stun them and pluck them off. It was time consuming and unfortunately not as painful or as foul as he would normally like in a cure. But something very animal like was tantalizing his nostrils. Something very human, something raw, the smell of a stuffy room that had recently been used for sex. Very good sex, sex, sex and more sex.

Snape's cock twitched, pressing his hand to his groin he all but slipped his hand with in his robes.

The purring was louder, closer. Needier.

Snape dropped his wand, but he didn't care. He looked up at Potter grinning like mad at him and before he knew it those quidditch toned legs were around him. Pulling him closer, a warm mouth was nuzzling his neck, licking his throat. Small hands were clawing at his robes, pulling and tugging.

Snape needed no more permission than that, his mouth was on the pale red lips of Potter's. kissing him, his tongue giving small swipes at those lips until they parted and he plunged forward. The exploration of this delicate mouth was like none he had ever known. It was everything… everything a kiss was suppose to be. Filled with need and the appropriate amount of lust and want. He could kiss this boy for ever and ever and be truly happy…

But alas Happiness is fleeting… Destine to end…. And that it shall.

_But if then again life is a cycle and what goes around comes around. _

TBC

Oh my horny hippogriffs you want more you shall have itin a few short days.

Review and review until your little sexually frustrated heart is content.


	8. Chapter 7 Bump

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit. Adult themed. HP/SS

Bump in the Night

Chapter 7

By WittchWay

Severus Snape cupped Harry Potters face, guiding the young mans chin up so as to gain better access to such delicious lips. In response Potter wrapped lean legs around his hips and slipped an eager hand just beneath the waistband of his pants. It was very nice_. Indeed._

It was so marvelous the way the young man let him control the kiss, the way hands stroked his chest and how that tail…. That splendid, beautiful tail gently curled its self around the bicep of his arm. The way the tail pulsated and flexed with every movement, with every tender touch.

Arms went up around Snape's neck. Needing no more encouragement that that. He lifted Harry off the lab table without breaking his stride in kissing and stumbled them toward the door. The tail moved to his neck curling slowly around, it seemed to guide him. Pull him. Toward and untold goal.

_Bedroom. _

He had to get them to the bedroom. But Snape didn't think that was going to happen. Out in the hallway leading to his room, he simply couldn't take it anymore. He needed Harry Potter now; he needed to claim the boy as his.

He needed this… he needed something that would always be his. Someone that would have his children… children yes, yes, he needed an heir. There was no need for a bed. The corridor connecting his suite of rooms together was good enough. Snape dropped them to the floor in one fluid movement and started taking off his close, but even those efforts were too much. Only one body part need to be exposed, he didn't want to be away from the tempting mouth of Potter's for to long. Snape fumbled for his belt buckle and the zip of his pants. Potter caught on amazingly well. Snape didn't know what ever made him think the boy lacked intelligence.

Harry shimmied out of his pants and turned over onto his belly and for the first time Snape got a look at that delicious ass. It was perfectly round, lightly covered in golden hairs that twisted in a circular pattern that moved down his legs and up toward the tail, the hairs gold color gave way to a deep brown and then pure black as the colors raced up the tail tip where it exploded in a fluff of white.

Snape bit back a needy moan. It was his, all his.

"Accio pillow," Snape bellowed. _Pillow, damn marvelous invention_. The pillow slapped into Snape's hand a moment later and Harry knew what to do, instantly he lifted his hips and a pillow was promptly slipped underneath. Snape couldn't help but think '_Brilliant boy… brilliant green eyed boy.'_

Snape groaned, moaned and growled all in one deep breath. beautiful, a plump ass high in the air, the sight itself almost made him come in his hand.

Harry Potter was no better off in his need. Everything felt so good against his skin, the tongue of Snape, the strong feel of the mans hands... he was very happy, very happy... everything just felt so right….

He should have known…

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Snape had barely turned around when the front door of his small apartment was blasted open. With reflexes horned by years of training, Snape held his wand at the ready instantly and still managed to tuck away his _delicate bits _with barely a move… also from years of practice.

But there was little sense, the entirety of the school stood before him. Or at least all of those that Potter had come in contact with in the last few hours. He could feel Potter stand behind him and Snape's arm instantly went out to hold the boy behind him. They were out numbered by quite a margin, he wasn't worried about the students, they were a non entity magically but the professors as a group would be a challenge.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout stood in the forefront. Snape raised his wand higher, narrowed his eyes, he looked each one of his opponents in the eye. Their eyes were filed with lust and need. Each of them hungered for the boy standing behind them.

Snape knew instantly this was going to be a messy battle when the Headmaster smiled. For Merlin, the man hadn't even pulled his wand yet.

Dumbledore stepped lightly into the corridor fully entering Snape's rooms. The old wizard smirked as he did so. "Severus," he said softly, his hand clasped behind his back. "I believe Harry Potter should come with me." he nodded as if nothing more needed to be said.

He heard McGonagall snort in disagreement and Sprout give a drool filled bark of a laugh, that left little doubt in Snape's mind that he would have to cast cleaning spells on his floor later.

Snape was just about to respond when the youngest of the Creevy boys pushed his way out of the crowd, darting forward, making a beeline for Harry.

Cries of "stupefy" echoed from all sides. Numerous stunners hit the boy, closely followed by his soundly thud hitting the ground.

There was a moments hesitation from both sides, but it was clear there was no other way around this, it was a territorial issue… and Harry Potter was the territory that needed marking.

Eyes narrowed, thoughts raced, wand arms were steadied and then fighting began.

Cries of "Expelliarmus" were called by both parties.

Snape ducked as half a dozen student wands came flying at him and he smirked.

There was a surge from the back of the student pack pushing the other professors over the threshold into Snape's room. Dumbledore took this to his advantage and jolted into the room. He turned in a flurry of purple robes, his wand slipped from his sleeve and began casting banishment charms on the other professors. He obviously though them just as much a threat as Snape did. The dueling between the professors and students spun fast, spells and hexes were cast rapidly… banishment charms, and then shields, jelly leg jinx and Petrificus Totalus

Snape took the opportunity to shove Harry Potter into his lab, a mid a cry of protest and slam the door shut. He stepped back to cast a Colloportus charm on the door, locking it solidly, when he was physically shoved from the back by one of the braver students that had managed to worm his way through the motley group.

Snape's head jerked forward his large nose hitting the wall, a silent crunch and blood gushed from his nose. Pulling his blood stained hand away from his face Severus Snape growled. Seventeen… _seventeen damn breaks_…. And he had been on a two years break free streak. He was furious.

Snape stood shaking off the pain in his nose, he turned with a rage that had been building for years, this was enough. He raised his wand to cast shield charms and stupefy on everything and everyone. But was promptly shoved aside.

Harry Potter had flung open the double doors of the potions lab and with a wand he had randomly picked up off the floor cast everyone out. The force which he cast the spells caught all off guard and sent them sailing back into the dungeon hallway from which they had come. Several of the students had hit the opposite wall and were immediately rendered unconscious. Others like McGonagall and Sprout simply been shoved out landing on there arses. Others still, like Dumbledore and a rather impressive Hufflepuff had only slide to the doorway and were holding on to its frame with one hand, stopping themselves from truly exiting the rooms.

Snape smirked… he might as well finish the job. He cast Colloportus so quick he was sure he heard the crunch of breaking fingers as the door swung shut and bond its lock. He heard Harry right next to him erect a ward so strong that the wave of magic made him nauseous.

The boy who lived turned to Snape and smiled, "I thought they would never leave." He swooped down and picked up the pillow that had previously held his ass high.

Snape frowned, picking the bridge of his troubled nose, his eyes focused on the green pillow. His mind seemed to wake from a haze, the pillow… pillow…. What……..

Snape choked, his mind raced, Potter, pillow, that tale… he looked quickly at Potters impassive face, the boys eyes had that look. That look that led to no good, that look that led to battles and fights…Snape felt the air press from his chest…"_Fuck," _he muttered… _it couldn't be. _

"Stay away from me Potter… stay away." Snape turned dashing for the confines of his office and slammed the door shut….

Harry smirked… though slightly confused… if Severus Snape wanted to play hard to get he could be _up _for that… there was nothing wrong with a challenge…Harry hugged the pillow to his chest and prowled on down the hall, a slight sway to his walk. A predatory gleam in his eye.

… and what is that, that you spy with your little eye… shall Harry Potter, tail carrying, determined young man get his man…or shall mean old baddie professor Snape be difficult… waiting and see next week when all hell breaks loose… stay tuned.

TBC

Review Review Review…and you my dear imp's I a sure you will want more… my devilish dears. wink


End file.
